


Ashi Gar

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Crack, Crossover, Deliver Us AU, Getting Together, Integration Verse, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Obi-Wan and his sons find themselves flung straight into the Integration 'verse. Cue awkward flirting and realizations.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Deliver Us AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 25
Kudos: 467
Collections: Deliver Us AUs





	Ashi Gar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Integration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920878) by [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5). 



> Mando'a translations at the end.
> 
> This is a crossover between my [Deliver Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910154/chapters/57490192) fic and Millberry_5's [Integration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920878/chapters/26939721), so if you haven't read one of those, this will make no sense whatsoever. Might also contain (very mild) spoilers for Deliver Us.
> 
> _Ashi Gar_ : Other You.

Obi-Wan was unconscious when the lurch happened, which probably explained why he didn’t realize immediately that there was anything wrong. The _Vod’ike_ , however, had certainly noticed – if only because they couldn’t manage to stir their ship from the space anomaly that rankled in the Force. It wasn’t a big ship – only big enough for the five of them and Obi-Wan – but that didn’t make it any easier to stir.

Obi-Wan woke up to a large Mandalorian war-vessel boarding them. It didn’t have any insignia from Death Watch, but Obi-Wan felt a sort of wariness at the sight. Mandalore had no army to speak of, and certainly no war-vessel left, unless the Stewjoni had kept some, and that was a worrying thought on its own. Really, the war was complicated enough with the Republic and the Separatists at each other’s throats, there was no need for conquest-hungry _Mando’ade_ in the galaxy.

He unsheathed his ‘sabre, but kept his _buy’ce_ hooked to his belt, while his sons all sealed theirs on and lit their ‘sabres on, standing at his back. He nudged the unsettled Force here and there, trying to assess what was coming for them, but it was roiling and wouldn’t give him anything clear. The far door opened, and three _Mando’ade_ entered. Obi-Wan only recognized one of their Force-presences, but he ostensibly relaxed.

“Oh, it’s _you_ ”, he said, sheathing back his ‘sabre and hooking it to his belt. “ _Su’cuy, Jan’ika_. You scared us a bit, you know. You could have _hailed us_ instead of boarding like you have no manners at all. Because I know you have them.”

Loud confusion blared at him, and he finally noticed how none of his sons had relaxed.

“ _Ad’ike?”_ he asked softly, turning his head to them. “A problem?”  
“That is _not_ Prime”, Skira spat. “And it’s not a _vod_ either. I don’t know what kind of bastard this guy is, probably a worse version of Prime. If that exists.”  
“ _Jetii_ ”, the Mandalorian at the head said. “Do you surrender?”

Obi-Wan gasped dramatically.

_“Jetii?_ Not even _Jeti’ika?_ You always have a sweet nickname or two for me, have you finally given up the chase, Jango? Not a _cyare_ , not a _ner me’shla parjai_ , not a _ner kad’au?_ I hate this one, by the way. You do realize I have teen boys, right?”

“ _Buir_ ”, Naak hissed, “that is _not_ Prime! Stop flirting with him!”

*

Jango stood, confused. He was pretty sure the guy facing him was Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he was wearing _beskar’gam_ while also using a lightsabre – and, okay, this did cross-wire his brain a bit – and he had five teens in _beskar’gam_ too. And they all seemed to speak Mando’a.

“Who are you?” he finally barked out.

The _Jetii_ ’s eyebrows went up.

“Obi-Wan, clan Kenobi, House Mereel”, he drawled. “And these are _my_ sons, Tracyn, Skira, Haat, Naak and Runi, Clan Kenobi, House Mereel.”

The galaxy had fallen on its head, it seemed. Those words coming from a Jedi’s mouth? Jarring. He ordered them to come again, and brought them on board, eyeing them suspiciously behind his visor. Obi-Wan gestured, and Jango caught Mando’a hand-signs. The kids shuffled and removed their _buy’ce_ , and Jango stopped dead in his tracks. Looking into his own face about twenty years younger wasn’t something he had ever expected to live, and yet here he was.

“What is the meaning of this?” he growled, staring at them and crossing his arms, and noticing how small they still were, though they were quite obviously adults by Mandalorian standards.

He had only grown up later, around his sixteenth Name-Day. It was uncanny.

“I think we’re from another universe”, one of the teens finally said, staring straight ahead. “You’re Mand’alor Jango Fett, aren’t you?”

Jango nodded, though that seemed quite far-fetched.

“I am. And you are right within Mandalorian space on a Republic vessel, so explain yourselves. And why you look so much like me.”  
“We were in the Yavin sector”, Obi-Wan protested, before turning to his _ad_. “Other universe?!”

Jango’s stared back at him.

“Yavin’s sector has been part of the Empire for about three hundred years.”

Obi-Wan looked like he had had an entire planet dropped on his head.

“ _Empire?_ But- Right, this is definitely an alternate universe.” He pinched his nose. “And you’re not the guy who’s been courting me for nearly two years.”  
“And you still haven’t said yes?” Jango retorted, flabbergasted.

Who even courted someone for this long?

Him. He would.

He looked at the Jedi again, with his gaggle of children and stupidly pretty face and fancy armour. _Ka’ra_ , but he was fucked.

Obi-Wan pulled a face.

“Don’t look at me like that. Oh, _Force_. What is it with Jangos and hunting me out as a mate?”  
“Maybe you should figure out _why_ ”, Jango replied wryly. “Will you explain how you have kids that look so much like me?”  
“We’re clones”, Naak blurted out, and Jango zeroed in on him. “Of you. We’re your clones.”  
“There’s a whole army of us”, Runi adds. “But we were the firsts to be adopted by the Jedi.”

Obi-Wan saw the moment Jango’s brain blanked at the idea of a whole army of him, and couldn’t stop himself from snickering. It was difficult to remain wary when faced with a man he dealt with regularly, and who had steadily been courting him. Even knowing this Jango wasn’t the same man.

“How many _ade_ do I have?” the Mand’alor finally asked, his voice frightfully calm.  
“…Millions?” Naak tried, wincing.  
“Millions”, Jango deadpanned. “How many have I raised?”  
He winced internally when Obi-Wan started to count on his fingers.  
“…Fifteen, I think? Skirata adopted six, I had these fives. Which you shipped me to the Temple. I had never met you, and you hadn’t even taken me to dinner once.”  
“Did I eventually do it?”  
“What?”  
“Did I eventually take you to dinner?”  
“I’m a Jedi, I have no reason to go on dates or let myself be _courted_ ”, Obi-Wan replied primly, and Skira snorted.  
“Yeah, that’s _totally_ why you’re letting Wad’e and Prime fight over you. Not because you love the attention.”

Given the way Obi-Wan straightened, Skira had hit the nail on the head. Jango looked at the Jedi, calculating. His other self had been stupid enough to not raise his kids with the handsome _Jetii Mando’ad_. He could lay an Empire at his feet, and offer everything his children had a right to. He could be there for them.

Dammit, he _wanted_ this Obi-Wan as his _riduur_. He looked at the children.

“ _Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ade_ ”, he declared, and Obi-Wan gasped in outrage.  
“You can’t _do that!”_  
“Of course I can”, Jango replied smugly, “ _ven-riduur_.”

That stopped Obi-Wan right in his tracks.

“You… You’d never actually proposed”, he whispers.  
“Obviously that other me is an idiot.” Jango grinned, and Obi-Wan felt himself melt a little bit.

Maybe he should give Jango a chance, after all.

*

Obi-Wan chuckled, laying his head on Jango’s chest.

“ _That’s_ why you said ‘why didn’t you ever propose to me?!’”, Jango replied in outrage.

Obi-Wan kissed him to shut him up.

“To be fair, you _never_ did propose”, he said.

Jango tightened his arms around him.

“I’m jealous of this other me”, he grumbled, and looked at Obi-Wan. “Kiss me to make it better?”

And Obi-Wan did.

*

It had taken months to plan, all for the sake of getting one man. But Jango knew it was all worth it. _Obi-Wan_ was all worth it.

Now, he just had to wait for him to Integrate.

…

Two years, his other self had waited. Yeah, he could definitely be patient.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Su’cuy, Jan’ika_ : Hello (lit.: you're still alive) little Jango.  
>  _Jeti'ika_ : little Jedi.  
>  _cyare_ : beloved.  
>  _ner me’shla parjai_ : my beautiful victory.  
>  _ner kad'au_ : lightsabre.  
>  _ka'ra_ : stars.  
>  _Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ade_ : I know your name as my children (adoption vow).  
>  _ven-riduur_ : fiancé (lit. future spouse).


End file.
